The following description relates to cochlear implants, and more particularly to fully implantable cochlear implant systems that allow profoundly deaf persons to hear sounds without the need for wearing or carrying external hearing devices or components. For such implants, it is useful to estimate the patient's flap thickness around the area of the implant (in general, the thickness of the flap of skin on the patient's skull) using measurements of radiofrequency transfer efficiency.
Cochlear implants provide a new mechanism for hearing when a hearing aid is insufficient to overcome a hearing impairment. Advances in cochlear implants make it possible today for otherwise completely deaf individuals to hear. Unlike a hearing aid that amplifies sound to make it loud enough for an impaired ear to detect it, a cochlear implant bypasses the damaged part of the anatomy and sends sound signals directly to the auditory nerve, thus restoring the ability to hear sound in an individual who is deaf.
Typical cochlear implant systems today have four components: a sound processor; a transmitter; an implant; and an array of electrodes. The sound processor and transmitter usually reside outside the human body, while the implant and electrodes are surgically implanted in an individual's head, near the affected ear.
The sound processor can be a small hand-held unit, stored in a pocket or attached to a belt clip, or hung around an individual's ear. The transmitter is typically a small unit that transmits information received from the sound processor to the implant. The transmitter usually sends a radiofrequency (RF) signal to the implant through the individual's skin. The implant receives the information and converts digital information into electrical signals, which are sent to the electrode array.
In many systems today, the transmitter is positioned behind the ear juxtaposed to the implant, which is implanted behind the ear on the other side of a flap of skin from the transmitter. The transmitter is held in place using magnets in the transmitter and implant, which attract each other across the skin flap and hold the transmitter in place. Usually, inside of the transmitter there is a coil that is used to inductively or magnetically couple a modulated AC carrier signal to a similar coil that is included within the implant. In order to achieve efficient coupling without suffering significant losses in the signal energy, it is important that the external coil within the transmitter be properly aligned with the internal coil within the implant.
Flap thickness, which is the thickness of the skin and accompanying tissue between the two magnets, can vary by individual. Flap thickness can have an impact on efficient coupling between the transmitter and implant. Furthermore, flap thickness data is helpful in determining the appropriate strength of the securing magnets. Magnets with too much strength can lead to discomfort and necrosis, while magnets with too little strength do not secure the transmitter in place. Current measurement techniques for flap thickness include the use of needles and gauss meters, which can be both painful and inconvenient.